PET
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: Alguns animais de estimação têm nome endereço, telefone e cursam Belas Artes.
1. Chapter 1

Dogie house

Senti um cheiro esquisito de morango assim que abri a porta . Andei até a cozinha e encontrei um homem de frente para minha bancada. Ele usava o avental ridículo que minha mãe me dera na esperança de que eu me interessasse por qualquer atividade doméstica. Foi seu ato mais desesperado.

Mamãe, você imaginaria que um dia ele estaria enlaçado por cima da camisa de um homem?

-Ei!- gritei, colocando a mão na bolsa à procura do meu spray de pimenta-Saia agora da minha cozinha.

-Ah! Marlene, você chegou cedo- disse enquanto se virava me permitiu olhar uma grande torta de morango com chantilly. Eu poderia reconhece-lo mesmo com o avental ridículo e as mangas arregaçadas. Era Sirius Black, o vagabundo das Belas Artes.

-Você. Está. Na. Minha. Casa.

-Pois é, né?- seu sorriso brilhante e relaxado comprimia seus olhos cinzas- Você deveria arrumar sua cozinha. Demorei umas duas horas para encontrar as panelas.

Ele suspirou como se estivesse cansado e apoiou suas mãos na bancada sem panelas sujas empilhadas e talheres espalhados. Ah...ele arrumou minha cozinha.

-Como você conseguiu a chave da casa?- eu precisava ser racional e estava curiosa, apesar daquilo não fazer nenhum sentido principalmente, o avental- Por que você está aqui?

-Fiz uma cópia. Tive que sair de casa- seu tom foi o mais normal que já ouvi. Como se tivesse perguntado se ele gostava mais de macarrão ou de bife.

Sirius virou-se e começou a ajeitar morangos na cobertura de chantilly.

-E você apareceu na minha casa...que idéia brilhante- meu comentário saiu um pouco pedante, mas não havia problema, eu podia ser pedante na minha casa. Além disso foi sumariamente ignorado.

-Sirius, estamos no subúrbio de Londres. Meus vizinhos vão comentar, não há muitos bondes aqui e é longe da sua faculdade. Por que você não vai morar com James?

-Aqui é menos barulhento e eu não me importo com o trânsito- disse pondo ereto um morango que caíra- Lene, pelos tempos de escola.

Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos de cachorro pidão...mas eu não podia me entregar tão facilmente.

-Sirius, por que você não vai morar com James?- coloquei as mãos na cintura, repetindo a pergunta de forma mais incisiva.

Eu estava desconfiada de que Sirius fizera algo com James. Desde o primeiro ano tornaram-se inseparáveis, quase irmãos. Seria natural que Sirius fosse para casa de James, o melhor amigo/irmão! Então, o que ele fazia na minha casa?

-Sirius, você matou James?

- Não, Marlene- ele parecia indignado- Por que você sempre pensa no pior? Olha, nenhum homem trocaria uma ruiva linda por um amigo sem teto- ele segurou a vasilha com o doce com as duas mãos seu sorriso orgulhoso por ter terminado sua "obra prima"-Quer um pedaço?

Coitado...foi abandonado pela família, se achando esquecido pelo amigo. Deve ter andado por três dias para chegar aqui vindo da parte alta. Deitado no chão frio, deixado na rua escura... essa pobre alma veio até minha casa e só me pede para ficar. Ainda me faz uma torta- que parecia muito gostosa.

Eu precisava ajudá-lo.

-Você pode ficar aqui, mas na condição de animal de estimação- apontei para ele, meu dedo o acusava- sem fazer bagunça, fiel e obediente.

Sirius me olhou incrédulo, procurando algum traço de sanidade em meu rosto. Mas só encontrou um sorriso triunfante e largo. Afinal, eu era pura confiança. Já que de maneira genial resolvi seu problema.

E mais importante consegui um cachorrinho!

N/A: essa fic é dedicada à Souhait. Uma tentativa de escrever sobre a Lene e o sirius.

Eu tomei bastante cuidado, mas se a Marlene pareceu um pouco idiota me desculpem

Se você leu essa fic e gostou- ou não – deixe uma review. Eu prometo que respondo.


	2. Chapter 2

Dogie draft

Aaah! Sábado, o dia em que a equação se iguala a zero. Porque não importa o quanto a semana foi ruim e interminável, eu a compenso em um sábado! Eu posso acordar as duas da tarde para compensar o cansaço, posso passar o dia comendo e assistindo televisão... lógico isso se eu não tivesse um inquilino, fazendo uma barulhada pela manhã. Seis da manhã.

Ai ai ...o cachorro dava trabalho até de manhã.

Levantei a cabeça do travesseiro bastante irritada. E segui para a sala ainda mais irritada por ver a minha mesa de jantar toda bagunçada: cheia de pastéis, carvão, pincéis- muitos pincéis- e um Sirius Black no centro de tudo.

Ele estava sentado e apoiava seu desenho no único espaço que sobrava na mesa. Que bonitinho, todo concentrado, olhando para varanda. Pareci procurar alguma coisa entre o banquinho e os vasos de flores, e obviamente, eu nunca conseguiria achar. Alias, eu não tina nem idéia do que poderia ser.

- Sirius, são seis da manhã- a frase não saiu tão indignada quanto eu esperava de uma reclamação. Parecia mais uma criança fazendo manha do que a dona da casa irritada com as peripécias artísticas do seu cãozinho.

- Eu sei, Lene. Eu tentei trazer tudo sem fazer barulho.

Humm...e você perdeu a tentativa no tripé de madeira – aquele em que a tela fica apoiada- ou nessas espátulas que arranhariam a madeira da mesa?

- Ta bom! Ta bom! E o que você está desenhando?- caminhei até Sirius e sentei em uma cadeira ao seu lado. Afinal, eu precisava conferir se a fama de bom pintor era merecida, ou se ele era só mais um rostinho bonito.

Sirius continuou a mover seu carvão compulsivamente, sem importar-se se isso borraria sua mão ou a manga branca de sua camisa comprida. Completava a imagem da minha varanda...a madeira clara do banco apresentava uma textura perfeita e as flores me pareciam, honestamente, mais bonitas.

- Nossa! Não é que você desenha bem.

- Lene, tenho apequena impressão que você me subestima- respondeu com uma ironia leve m sua voz e um único riso. Desenhava uma silhueta humana no papel. Um homem? Uma mulher? O capitão panela?

Impossível de ter certeza...

-Sabe, Lene? Eu nunca iria imaginar que você dormia com uma roupa tão sexy!

Vi sua expressão mudar de calma e concentrada para sarcástica e do pior tipo em um milésimo de segundo. Deveria ser um novo recorde mundial. O largo sorriso em seu rosto confirmava a sua segunda fama: grande idiota.

Ironizando meu lindo pijama cheio de cachorrinhos e gatinhos vivendo em linda harmonia, seus olhos desproporcionalmente grandes mostrando somente paz. E para ser a cereja do bolo: tudo isso em azul clarinho, que magicamente torna tudo mais fofo.

Bom para ele fazer pouco do meu pijama, já tinha me esquecido do avental rosa com babados, e parece que ele também. Sempre ouvi falar que cachorros não têm uma memória muito boa...

- Obrigada pelo elogio- falei enquanto me levantava- Vou tomar banho.

- Espera só mais um minuto. Já estou terminando.

Hein? Por que ele estava tentando terminar seu rascunho? Por que ele se levantou rapidamente, quebrando todo seu momento de concentração? Por que ele parou do meu lado, com seu melhor olhar de "vamos lá"? São tantos porquês durante a nossa vida, mas esse momento teve porquês demais.

- E por que mesmo você está me acompanhando?

-Marlene, você não vai dar banho no seu animalzinho de estimação?

Desprezo. Crescendo.

Seus olhos cinza cintilaram. Na realidade, era a única parte dele que m lembrava de um cachorro. Levemente caídos e sempre querendo alguma coisa, impossivelmente pidões.

- Sirius, você é muito idiota- deixei ele na sala e subi para o banheiro- Por que você não vai para seu canil?

Ai ai, mamãe. Será que ele ficaria na minha casa por muito tempo? Porque por mais que ele fosse um pintor canino, ele não conseguia controlar a sua natureza de cachorro.

N/A: tentei não perder o foco da Marlene nesse capítulo- ou perder o foco totalmente, afinal, ela é a narradora-. Porém, não saiu como eu esperava exatamente.

Mesmo assim, eu espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo.

Se você leu e gostou- ou não- dessa fic deixe uma review. Eu prometo que eu respondo


	3. Chapter 3

Dogie photo

Qual seria a sua reação se você encontrasse Sirius Black, sentado na sua cama, com as mãos nas suas preciosas... fotografias de infância? Imagine suas lindas e meigas memórias nas garras maléficas de um safado como só ele consegue ser? Aquelas que deveriam ficar guardadas, escondidas... hmm... para que ninguém veja quando você decidiu levantar da banheira enquanto seus pais tiravam uma foto sua aos cinco anos...

Espero que o Sirius não tenha chegado à essa página.

- Sirius, porque você está com o meu álbum? - caminhei até ele e, fiz uma tentativa ridícula de salvar minha dignidade. Mas ele era muito mais habilidoso do que eu. Portanto, nada de álbum para Marlene.

- Marlene, você era tão bonitinha. Não sabia que você gostava tanto de vestidos com frescura...- ele sorriu como se conhecesse o meu pior segredo – Aquele avental já me impressionou...

Acho que ele quis dizer: "Aquele bem gay, que eu usei. Amarrei com carinho nas minhas costas!" Viu, mamãe, suas peripécias impressionam a todos.

- Minha mãe me vestia assim, Sirius- tentei explicar, mas a pagina do álbum mostrava uma Marlene pequenininha com um vestidinho branco e um sorriso no rosto.- Eu não escolhia minhas roupas. Quando nos conhecemos eu já tinha vontade própria.

Seu sorriso alargou e comprimiu seus olhinhos de cachorro. Suspirei esperando que aquela idiotice acabasse, ou seja, que Sirius saísse do meu quarto e voltasse para sua bagunça da sala, me deixando em paz para que aproveitasse o meu sábado sem um cão bagunceiro para me importunar.

- Lene, você tinha um cachorro?

Sirius mostrou-me uma foto na qual eu abraçava meu lindo Padfoot , um cãozinho fofo como esse folgado nunca seria. Apesar do pelo negro e brilhante de Pad me lembrar o cabelo escuro de Sirius.

- É o Padfoot, minha gracinha!- não consegui evitar falar como uma criança bobinha- Suas patinhas eram tão fofinhas que mais pareciam almofadas! Muito lindo...mas ele foi atropelado por um carro.- abaixei os olhos e me sentei junto de Sirius- Você é meu primeiro cachorro depois dele.

- Mas você gosta mais de mim, né?- ele levou a mão ao peito, tão falso quanto seu tom de voz.

- Você não tem metade da graça dele- Sirius sorriu- Pad nunca bagunçou nada meu, ou mexeu nas minhas coisas sem permissão, ou fez caquinha fora do lugar correto.

- Marlene, eu uso o banheiro- ele ficou sério- Eu dou muito menos trabalho que essezinho!

Ah não, Sirius! Apontar assim é feio! Pad morderia se ele fosse vivo...

- Quantos anos você tinha, quando ele estava vivo? Eu não lembro dele das vezes em que fui à sua casa!

Pois é, ás vezes lembrar que eu Sirius fomos amigos de infância era difícil, ou que paramos de nos falar mesmo estudando em campus que eram quase colados...

Há muito, muito tempo ele costumava brincar comigo. Eu jogava bola com ele, em troca me dizia que eu jogava bem. Fazíamos bonecos de neve todos os anos com a cartola velha do meu avô e o primeiro cachecol de lã que encontrávamos, seu nome era Floquinho.

- Hmm...foi antes de nos conhecermos.

- Isso é lógico, Lene.

Sirius passou a página. Nesta havia uma foto nossa, ambos com oito anos. Ele estava muito sujo de lama, sua blusa branca ficara marrom. Eu estava do seu lado, usando um macaquinho muito fofo, as pontas do meu cabelo estavam sujas de lama.

Nunca vou esquecer a bronca da minha mãe- primeiro foi por eu estar toda suja, mas depois ela notou que eu não estava usando vestidinho...

- Nossa ! Eu sou muito mais fotogênico que ele- disse Sirius convencido, seus olhos acinzentados confiantes da própria beleza. Como se ele pudesse ganhar o prêmio de cão mais sedutor do ano.

- Mais fotogênico que quem mesmo?

-Esse tal de Pad...- a voz dele me lembrava uma criança, falando de seu rival de classe, em uma competição de qual garotinho de primeira série consegue arrotar o alfabeto inteiro.

Ele franziu o nariz como se estivesse sentido nojo. Parecia que ele ainda tinha os mesmos oito anos daquela foto...principalmente quando eu percebi que ele virara a página...PQP, mamãe! Por que esse tipo de coisa só acontece comigo? Por que Sirius Black tinha que estar na minha casa e encontrar o meu álbum de recordações constrangedoras? Por que ele tinha que virar a página e dar de cara com a pior foto da minha vida? Por que ele tinha que ter um sorriso tão sínico?

E pela primeira vez na minha meus reflexos foram mais rápidos que os dele. Meu álbum estava a salvo. Sirius, o seqüestrador, perdera sua chance de negociação.

-Sai do meu quarto.- eu pedi educadamente- vai pro seu cantinho na sala, por favor.

-Ahhh, Lene!- meu novo cachorro reclamou, mas saiu obedientemente da cama- Eu já vi isso antes. Não é a primeira vez. Lembra quando fomos à praia e o mar levou seu biquíni?

Que bom que ele guarda esse tipo de momento precioso na memória! Porque eu não lembraria nunca disso se ele não mencionasse...

- Eu faço um pavê especial para você...

A palavra mágica "pavê" soou tão bem para mim que me adiantei a ele. Podia sentir o a textura da camada de brigadeiro e bombom. Saí do quarto sorrindo com Sirus atrás de mim. No final das contas, eu era quem estava sendo domesticada.

N/A: Esse capitulo foi escrito com muito amor e um tantinho de pressa, mas msmo assim espero que vocês gostem.

Bom eu realmente tentei deixar o mais claro a relação deles enquanto amigos de infância.

Se você leu gostou- ou não- cessa fic deixe uma review. Eu prometo que eu respondo


	4. Chapter 4

O campus da faculdade era incrivelmente grande. Acho que conseguia ser maior que o ego do Sirus. O interessante era a quantidade de árvores, tão verdinhas! Graças a Deus não se passava muito tempo em sala de aula- somente na revelação de fotos ou quando modificavamos digitalmente...

O campus da faculdade de fotografia não ficava longe do de belas artes. Então encontrá-lo naquele dia foi mera coincidência.

Ele parecia completamente compenetrado em seu desenho,seus olhos cinzentos baixos, olhando da árvore para o papel. Será que eu podia interromper esse momento absoluto de criação?

-Sirius?- o chamei quando cheguei bem perto. Pensei que ele fosse perceber minha aproximação, pois sei que cachorros tem boa audição.

-Lene- ele levantou seus olhos, sorrindo.Só faltava abanar o rabo - Pensei que só ia te ver em casa hoje...

Que bonitinho ele todo feliz! Sentei-me a seu lado, à sombra da árvore que Sirius desenhava. Pelo menos ele não fazia bagunça em ambientes públicos, usava somente pedaço de carvão e uma borracha. Coloquei minha câmera no chão para ver melhor o desenho dele.

-Nossa...você desenha realmente bem, Sirius- eu estava bem surpresa, apesar de já ter visto um desenho dele. Acho que era pelo fato do primeiro reproduzir a realidade, esse era mais bonito...

-Assim você me deixa sem graça- falou um pouquinho baixo, como se estivesse realmente envergonhado.

E ele sorriu.

Difícil de explicar o que foi aquele sorriso. Eu que o conheço desde que era uma tábua- e sei o quão mau e sínico ele pode ser- tive dificuldade de respirar. Bom era aquele tipo de sorriso de canto e discreto. O tipo de sorriso que faria sua mãezinha louca pensar com alegria: "por que mesmo minha filha teima em não agarrar esse daí"

Preferi não olhar para seu rosto até que ele não conseguise ver qualquer traço de vergonha. E acho que ele não viu mesmo, ou fingiu muito bem e continou a traçar de modo delicado uma copa da árvore que parecia não ser preso aos galhos. Seu desenho era tão incrível que as folhas pareciam flutuar- quase como algodão doce...

-E você , Lene- disse, interrompendo meus devaneios sobre a cor do algodão doce, era rosa ou azul?- não vai tirar nenhuma foto? Até agora não vi o seu talento.

Ele falou a última parte um pouco emburrado, como uma criança qua não ganhou o presente que pediu no natal.

- Não encontrei nenhuma inspiração.- falei frustrada,quase entrei em sua brincadeiar natalina e fiz beicinho - Temos que tirar uma foto de alguém, uma que capte um sentimento incomum para essa pessoa.

- E quanto tempo você tem?

- Quinze minutos...

- Lene, não perca mais seu tempo! Eu estou aqui!

Sim você estava, senhor confiança.

- Siriu, não sei se você pode me mostrar uma coisa que eu não conheça...- abaixei minha cabeça desanimada.

- Pois eu tenho certeza que posso- seu sorriso safado e seu tom cafajeste já eram meus velhos conhecidos.

- Quer que eu finja uma risada?- eu podia ser um pouco menos esperta do que a média das garotas, mas sabia bem do que aquele cachorro sem vergonha falava.

- Sem graça...

Ele voltou sua atenção para o desenho, mas seu rosto estava diferente. Com alguma coisa que eu não conseguia identificar direito.O modo como contorcia suas sombrancelhas deixava seus olhos mais profundos, mordia seus lábios deixando o seu queixo mais charmoso. Ele desenhava mais rápido e menos delicadamente.

Ele estava frustrado.

Ele queria ser minha inspiração? Que alma sensível de artista! Não consegue encarar um não?

Patético...mas extremamente incomum. Como eu não percebi antes? Eu precisava daquilo!

Peguei minha câmera o mais rápido que pude e tirei uma foto de seu perfil frustrado, e ele se virou.

-Lene!- falou alto como se estivesse indignado. Mas não estava, eu conseguia ver seu sorriso orgulhoso, se achando uma irresistível fonte de inspiração.

Eu sorri para ele, sabendo que seria a melhor foto da sala.

Foi uma mera coincidência tê-lo encontrado naquele dia.

N/A: Bom esse capítulo já estava planejado desde o começo, só para incluir o comentário "Assim você me deixa sem graça."  
Ahhh Lene, você é tão sortuda. Também queria ter surtos de criatividade junto com o Sirius...  
Se você leu essa fic e gostou - ou não- deixe uma review. Eu prometo que eu respondo!

Me desculpem pela falta de letras, parece que o computador de onde postei tinha uma tara por comer letras. E muito obrigada pela coragem dos que leram. Meu Deus que vergonha!


	5. Chapter 5

Dogie Dream

Estava no meu quarto na casa antiga da minha mãe. Minhas mãos pequenininhas procuravam o quarto inteiro, levantando bichinhos de pelúcia e folhas de papel. Olhei em baixo da cama, mas eu não a encontrava de jeito nenhum.

Não estava em nenhuma parte da casa.

Fui para o jardim e minha visão perfeita encontrou um Sirius de oito anos, em seu próprio jardim, rindo e jogando bola com Regulus. Além desse momento cheio de amor fraternal meus olhos a encontraram.

Corri em sua direção com horror, ela presa na árvore, os dois demônios rindo.

Eu precisava resgatá-la rápido, pois se não o fizesse seu vestido branquinho como uma nuvem ficaria sujo. Eu precisava resgatar meu futuro, minha Barbie Princesa Noiva!

Sirius e Regulus estavam extremamente alegres com a minha desgraça, os dois correndo em minha direção, seus olhos com um brilho inocente típico dos Black.

E graças aos elfos da Zâmbia eu acordei.

Assustada, olhei para os lados, tentando ter certeza de que eu não estava na casa velha da minha mãezinha. Eu só encontrei um cachorro de olhos cinzas, me mostrando um sorriso e sentado ao meu lado no sofá.

- Com o que você sonhando, Lene?- sua voz rouca e animada, seus olhos brilharam com a luz fraca da televisão.

-Com você – eu respondi um pouco fria e ele se aproximou rindo como o safado que era.

- Foi erótico?- Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ele estava perto o suficiente para minha testa bater com toda força em seu queixo pela pergunta estúpida.

- Não. Foi pornô.- disse irônica.

- Você me surpreende a cada dia, Lene- olhou para baixo para conseguir pegar meus olhos, seu sorriso aumentando.- Com o que você sonhou,Lene?

Eu suspirei.

-Com uma época em que eu era mais alta do que você. Com o dia em que quase parei de falar com você e Regulus.

Seu sorriso sumiu.

- Ah... a Barbie piranha puta.

- É princesa noiva!- corrigi indignada. Como ele podia acabar com meus sonhos de infância? Como minha linda boneca trajando um lindo vestido branco e virginal podia ser chamada de prostituta?- Por que você nunca gostou dela? Ela sempre foi quieta! Nunca fez nada contra você, Sirius.

Ele riu alto. Alto mesmo, como se fosse um latido divertido.

- Você ignorava todo mundo quando estava com aquela coisa, Lene! A piranha dominava sua mente - ele parecia um padre, mostrando a um ateu a importância de Deus na sanidade mental do ser humano- Naquele dia eu e Regulus queríamos brincar com você, mas você só pensava na puta piranha! Então, a roubamos, achando que você ia esquecê-la e pensaria na gente.

...

...

- Sirius...

Ai que peninha dele...meu cachorrinho quase fez um biquinho de criança triste. Passei a mão pelo seu cabelo castanho. Ele fechou os olhos como o cachorro exemplar que era, mas ele não lambeu meus dedos.

- Aposto que Regulus não queria pegar a princesa noiva... você que sempre foi a semente do mal!

Ele revirou os olhos, contrariado.

- Eu não precisei de muito para convencê-lo. Só disse que se pegássemos seu brinquedinho você ia brincar com a gente- seu tom de vítima era quase comovente- E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. E, deixando uma coisa bem clara, eu sempre fui mais alto.

Sirius continuou com sua expressão desolada e eu com pena dele. O ponto de vista dele era o de negligenciado por mim. Como pude deixar o pequeno e fofo Sirius desamparado? Mamãe me daria um tiro se soubesse...

Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele sorriu, era sua vez de fazer carinho, como se ele fosse o dono e não o contrário.

- Lene, você nunca teria um sonho erótico comigo.

-Por quê? Perdeu toda a autoconfiança?

- Não, é porque você não é muito chegada em zoofilia.

Será mesmo, Sirius?

N/A: esse capítulo ficou nonsense eu sei... mas tudo para o Sirius fazer uma piada infame...

Bom, para vocês viciadas na família Black postei uma fic chamada Brigther especial para a família mais incrível de HP!

Se você leu e gostou dessa fic – ou não – deixa uma review. Eu juro que eu respondo


	6. Chapter 6

Dogie gossip

O melhor do pequeno restaurante da minha universidade não era seu ambiente aconchegante, a comida ou as escuras cadeiras muito confortáveis. Era a vista, pois dava de frente para o campo de futebol da faculdade de educação Física. E observar universitários tirando a camisa depois de um jogo nunca fora um incômodo no meu ponto de vista.

Entretanto, não estava nem perto de estar quente e estavam trocando parte de seu gramado. Portanto sem universitários para entreter meus olhos, não havia outra escolha além de conversar com minhas a bater os dedos na mesa de vidro antes mesmo que eu percebesse. A conversa chata de Alice e Joanne não era sobre meu assunto preferido, namoros e a sua maravilhosa vida sexual ativa...fica meio difícil se encaixar no assunto quando não se tem nem vida social.

Minhas colegas falavam animadamente e, provavelmente todo os campus da Universidade podiam ouvi-las rindo e parecendo galinhas piando agudo,em uma exposição sobre como fora a última ida das duas à mais nova boate de Londres, como lá servia as mais variadas e inimagináveis bebidas, como a Vodka deixava aquela sensação louca de poder fazer qualquer coisa, até mesmo fazer um strip no bar ou ir para cama com um cara desconhecido.

Não que eu fosse puritana e nunca tivesse feito algo parecido, eu só não iria sair pelo mundo contando. Além disso, eu estava muito ocupada pensando em certo cachorro para ter tempo de tirar minha roupa dançando em cima do balcão alheio.

" Você está namorando o Sirius Black das Belas Artes, não é? " Alice se virou para mim, seus olhos inquisidores esperando que eu corresponde-se suas expectativas.

" Não" respondi surpresa e insegura pois era um péssimo sinal falar o nome inteiro do meu cachorrinho,e só significava que isso já tinha virado uma fofocada generalizada, ou seja fica mais fácil de identificar a pessoa colocando o sobrenome- como se houvesse mais de um Sirius cursando Belas Artes.

" É o que todos falam" ela levantou os ombros pouco convencida, seus olhos apertaram-se com o sorrisinho. Hmmm...adoro uma fofoca sobre mim." Te entendo, Marlene, deve ser difícil de resistir a ele. Mas de qualquer jeito você foi a última da Universidade. Parabéns pelo esforço."

" São só boatos" fiz pouco revirando os olhos, incomodada por ser o foco da conversa. Vi Joanne dar risadinhas, no mínimo, irritantes."E ainda existem garotas imunes a ele." constatei.

"Ambos são só boatos"disse irônica.

Como ela não acreditava em mim ? Que absurdo! Que tipo de retardada iria querer namorar com um cachorro? Figuradamente ou não, meu ponto é que ele pegou a população feminina inteira da Universidade. Imagina se ele fosse solto no mundo?

" Vocês duas não deveriam dar atenção. Se é um boato não tem fundamento." retruquei convicta dessa vez, meu tom meio agudo demais de indignação. Talvez eu estivesse com só um pouquinho de ódio, coloquei as mãos cruzadas no peito como uma criança fazendo birra. Minhas sobrancelhas arqueadas esperando para desbancar seu próximo argumento estúpido.

" Marlene, pare de negar!" mandou Alice, seus olhos brilhando em êxtase com minha resistência"Quando vocês não chegam juntos, vão embora juntos ou almoçam juntos, ou fazem qualquer outra coisa besta juntos! Além disso, vocês se tratam com toda intimidade. Outro dia eu vi Sirius te entregando a câmera que você tinha esquecido em casa! Lene, ele só poderia estar com sua câmera se tivesse dormido na sua casa! Não tem maior prova do que essa" Lógica infalível a dela.." Ele tem cara de quem faz muito bem..."

Arregalei meus olhos castanhos. Hein? Como eu poderia saber? Aquela discussão parecia tão irreal quanto a propaganda do My Little Poney.

"Não vamos falar nada se você contar todos os detalhes"ameaçou Joanne animada, inclinado-se em minha direção como se fossemos partilhar um segredo.

" Eu conheço Sirius desde que tenho sete anos" comecei a brincar com a ponta do meu cabelo sentindo o nervosismo chegar"É natural ter intimidade quando você conhece uma pessoa há treze anos."retruquei fria e mais calma, mas ainda assim cheia de indignação no tom, minha razão fez as duas pareceram imbecis."Eu vi Sirius se cagar mais de dez vezes, também vi ele ter piolho e catapora. Vi Sirius recitar o alfabeto de trás para frente arrotando e sem os dentes de leite. Eu nunca namoraria com ele. Eu nem sinto qualquer tipo de atração por ele" menti, eu achava ele bonito, lógico, como qualquer outra garota na face da Terra. Adorava o brilho de seus olhos cinzas, quando terminava uma tela; ou o modo como eles diminuíam, quando Sirius ficava alegre. Achava seu sorriso safado perfeito e convidativo.

Porém, entre concordar com sua beleza e admitir há um abismo intransponível. Entre admitir e querer namorar Sirius...nossa, nem consigo imaginar o tamanho desse abismo.

Quando cheguei em casa estava decidida, eu iria falar para Sirius que deveríamos ser mais discretos, pois se descobrissem que ele estava morando comigo, provavelmente, iriam inventar qualquer coisa mais absurda- como, eu estar grávida dele, ou eu ter uma doença incurável e querer a companhia de alguém próximo nos meus últimos dias de vida-. E depois nós dois íamos rir demais por acharem plausível um boato tão tosco.

Mas não consegui falar...

Assim que pus os dois pés dentro de casa, Sirius correu até mim com um beicinho de criança mimada maior do que o normal. Parecia um cachorrinho abandonado que acabara de apanhar. Eu sabia que metade daquela expressão era exagero dele, mas mesmo assim isso me preocupou e não fiz nada para afastá-lo, quando ele me abraçou.

"Lene, ainda bem que você chegou"Sirius falou no pé do minha orelha, sua voz sentida com pena de si mesmo, seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, apertando minha blusa azul clara "Hoje me maltrataram tanto" Ele se afastou um pouco e eu pude ver seus olhos claros "Falaram que eu não merecia você."

"Quem 'falaram'? " continuamos parados, Sirius com seu rosto preso à uma expressão miserável.

"Regulus apareceu no meio do dia" disse mais sério, sem o tom de mocinha de novela mexicana rechaçada."Bom, você sabe como ele fica quando briga comigo"

Sirius baixou os olhos para a própria camisa como se estivesse com vergonha pelo seu irmão, mas não era bem isso. Eu sabia como Sirius ficava quando brigava com Regulus; Eu sabia que o mais apropriado teria sido: como nós ficamos quando temos uma briga. Afinal você presenciou a pior de todas.

"Sirius, você nunca foi de dar ouvidos à alguém" sorri tentando tranqüilizá-lo- apesar de saber que sua reação exagerada fazia parte de sua natureza animal."Não vai começar agora com seu irmão."

"Não é bem assim, Lene" ele suspirou e começou a andar pelo pequeno hall"Regulus e eu não estamos passando por uma boa fase"Sirius virou-se e começou a passar a mão pelo cabelo escuro."Ele apareceu, simplesmente, no meio da sala, e começou dar sua opinião inútil na frente de todo mundo"

"Como assim?"

"Ele só começou a falar sobre como eu era imprestável e...não importa eu parei de ouvir na metade."Seus olhos cinzentos se encontraram com os meus. Foi então que eu percebi que ele tinha todas as idéias possíveis do porque de Regulus ter ido até sua sala e dado uma de idiota impulsivo.

"Mas ele só falou sobre você, certo? " Perguntei, sem me importar muito com o fato dele não me contar o que sabia. Me aproximei hesitante, já sabendo da minha reputação com Sirius, sabendo que o fator Regulus ia atiçar as histórias- e não faltaria muito para eu estar no meio de um triângulo amoroso, sendo disputada por irmãos e, claro,seria a vadia que deu para os dois e estava indecisa quanto a quem escolher.

"Não"disse para o meu desespero, sorrindo com minha- ou nossa- desgraça"Aquele imbecil tinha que meter você no meio" terminou decretando minha sina.

"Sirius o que exatamente ele falou" eu toquei seu rosto inquieto, segurei-o entre minhas mãos como se ele só tivesse cinco anos e eu estivesse olhando para baixo e não para cima.

"Ele falou que eu estava sendo egoísta em ficar na sua casa...Sobre o que os outros estariam pensando, que isso acabaria com a reputação da família"

A parte boa de lidar com um dos irmãos Black era o conhecimento prévio de que a impulsividade de um deles ia acabar te ferrando. A parte mais interessante era testar o quão imbecil uma pessoa pode ser. E Regulus chegara bem longe, visto que só eu Sirius e a família dele sabiam de sua estadia como inquilino...

Eu nem contara à minha mãe! Lógico que ela ia me estripar viva ao saber que eu morava com um homem como quem não estava comprometida. Ia me irritar até que eu o expulsasse ou me casasse com ele.

"Mas ninguém sabe que você mora aqui..."falei meio perplexa.

" Ninguém sabia..." meu cachorrinho me corrigiu esperto, seu rosto parecia implorar que eu não me zangasse. Muito tarde.

" E você não falou nada?"

"Eu disse que ele não tinha nada com que se preocupar em relação à nossa vida pessoal, Lene." Sirius me encarou assustado. Acho que ele não gostou muito da perplexidade no meu rosto, ou simplesmente um furúnculo nojento cresceu na ponta do meu nariz.

Mas eu não sei o que mais ele poderia esperar, ou ele realmente achava que fora uma boa resposta?

"Eu fiz bem não fiz, Lene? " Ele estava apreensivo, esperando pelo meu consentimento enquanto esboçava seu sorriso Black.

Mais uma lição para a vida miserável de Marlene: se uma pessoa quer arruinar qualquer tipo de reputação, chame um Black impulsivo e irritado para falar merda e outro para te defender falando mais merda- mas com a melhor das intensões, é claro.

Sirius caminhou até o sofá no centro da sala, puxando minha mão para que eu sentasse com ele. Acho que ele estava com medo de que eu desmaiasse. Não reclamei, estava meio apática, pensando que amanhã não seria só mais um boatinho da Alice que me atingiria. Seriam uns mil boatinhos de trezentas Alices diferentes...Eu seria só mais uma das garotas abocanhadas por Sirius.

"Você sabe que deu a todos o atestado assinado de que nós temos um caso, namoro ou alguma coisa do ripo, não sabe?" minha voz variava entre irritada e sem muita reação. Mas, na realidade, eu deveria estar feliz, pois as fofocas só começaram a nos atingir duas semanas depois dele ter se mudado...

Um dia mantendo segredo é demais para Sirius, eu deveria estar satisfeita.

"Isso não é um problema, Lene." ele me olhou animado da outra ponta do sofá de três lugares." Se transamos ou não é problema nosso e de mais ninguém"

"É fácil para você dizer isso!" falei bem alto- ou talvez tenha gritado mesmo- " Não sou eu que tenho milhares de ex-namorados malucos prontos para matar qualquer casinho meu!"

Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas, sentia a raiva querendo sair de mim como comida estragada.

"Marlene, não precisa ser exagerada assim" retrucou o rei das reações exageradas. Seus olhos cinzas sempre no meu rosto.

"É ,Sirius, não é você quem vai ficar com fama de piranha" senti meu coração acelerar lembrando do que minhas colegas me disseram mais cedo"Você vai pegar só mais uma para sua coleção imbecil!"

Fechei minha mão pensando que há pocos momentos estava no rosto de Sirius, naquela rosto bonito de cachorro.

"Lene, você não é como as outras, você é minha amiga" ele parecia sincero. Eu sempre soube dizer quando Sirius estava sendo honesto comigo, era mais fácil do que abrir trinta caixas de pizza em um minuto e meio.

Ele suspirou, afundando-se no sofá e recostando sua cabeça.

"Obrigada, Sirius" decidi me aproximar dele, fiz carinho no cabelo bem escuro com tanto carinho quanto eu dava ao Pad- meu cão de verdade que fechou os olhos, sorrindo para mim.

"Você é quem me deixa morar aqui,Lene, apesar das suas regras cruéis."

Eu sabia que apesar de estarmos sorrindo um para o outro ambos estávamos só começando a nos incomodar com as nossas condições.

Ele a de animal de estimação.

Eu com a de amiga.

N/A: Nossa, faz tanto tempo que eu não escrevo que estou mais feliz do que pinto no lixo...

Eu peço mil desculpas,mas esse foi um mês difícil cheio de compromissos, trabalhos- ver Souhait de trabalhadora apaixonada pelo patrão foi algo impagável, meninas- e doenças inesperadas- sim,sim, a maldita virose...

Bom, eu devo dar um aviso: prestem atenção no "só", que tem sentido nos próximos capítulos.


	7. Chapter 7

Eu já tinha problemas o suficiente com Alice e suas fofocas antes de Regulus, mas depois dele tudo piorou. Por algum motivo Sirius andava deprimido e via me ver com mais freqüência - e, lógico, ficava mais feliz quando me via como todo animal quando vê o amado dono...o alimento perfeito para esse tipo de fofoca, que ignorava relações de afeto entre animais de estimação e humanos.

Quando chegava em sala tinha aquela sensação horrível de que metade dos estudantes me observava e a outra estava ocupada demais para me olhar, pois falava sobre mim. Quanto mesmo que duram minhas aulas?

Tanto a universidade quanto minha casa passaram a ser locais incômodos, eu e Sirius brigávamos pelo menos uma vez por noite - fosse porque ele não guardara bolinhos para mim ou porque gravei o filme do Elmo em cima de um filme pornô dele.

Abri a porta de casa preparada para enfrentar meu cão rebelde, mas não o encontrei; nem um sinal dele, sem olhos brilhantes, sem a voz macia me chamando, sem corpo espalhado pelo sofá.

"Sirius..."

Ninguém respondia. o único sinal de Sirius era seu smart em cima da cabeceira da sala de estar. Seu smart. Particular. Onde poderia estar a resposta para sua recente depressão e crise de nervos, acentuada por comentários maldosos- que, de qualquer jeito ele não se importava. Então era mais um problema só meu...

Era minha chance de ouro, minha mãezinha me mataria se eu perdesse a chance de descobrir a solução para todos os meus problemas. Então, eu peguei o celular e o liguei.

Logo que o fiz fiquei com raiva, porque aquele aparelho tinha vídeo conferência e uma câmera fotográfica de uns quinze mega pixels...

Além de todas as chamadas perdidas, as mensagens de texto eram de Regulus - a maioria dizia: "ligue para nossa mãe ou ela vai me matar" ou "Você está envergonhando os Black". Enfim, não eram nada boas de se ler. Era pior do que o final de caverna do dragão.

O.K.

Assimilando a situação: Regulus era o stalker pessoal do Sirius? Isso era tão injusto! Eu nunca tive um stalker! Não que eu quisesse um ,mas Personal-stalker é uma palavra tão legal! Então pensei em Sirius lendo as mensagens de Regulus, que o insultava tão de um modo tão veemente...por minha causa. E , de forma muito estranha, eu não pensei em nada senão aqueles dois menininhos sorridentes que costumavam bater na minha porta - bem na hora de My Little Pony, mas tudo bem.

Ah, mãezinha! Eu não podia sentar e não fazer nada; não podia simplesmente assistir o desenrolar lento daquela história de conflitos entre irmãos que eu amava! Eu precisava ajudar meu cãozinho com problemas de comunicação!

Então, no meio da minha sala de estar, com o smart de Sirius em mãos, eu decidi: Marlene Mckinnon vai interferir!

Pensando bem, eu não deveria fazer nada por Sirius, pois a melhor coisa que ele já fez por mim foi um belo monte de porra nenhuma. Mas mesmo assim, como eu poderia almejar o prêmio nobel da paz se eu sequer ajudar uma alma necessitada que precisa de mim?

Mandei uma mensagem para Regulus.

" Precisamos conversar. Onde você está? "

Eu conseguia imaginar Sirius falando uma coisa dessas com seu tom abaixo e toque de arrogância.

A resposta chegou em menos de dois minutos.

" No centro, bebendo com uns amigos. Passa aqui, que tal? O nome do bar é Hail Mary. Vem logo. :) "

Que bonitinho! Ele me mandou um sorrisinho! Tão diferente de Sirius e seu sarcasmo inerente. Regulus era realmente uma criança doce.

Troquei rapidamente de roupa, colocando minha calça jeans e camisa azul mais decotada e fui ao encontro de Regulus em um bar chamado Hail Mary- um nome imbecil ,mas minha mão me ensinou a nunca julgar antes de realmente conhecer do que estou falando...

Era realmente no centro da cidade. E era conhecido também, só precisei pedir informação pra um único senhor barrigudo com cara de bêbado, que me indicou perfeitamente as coordenadas do bar. Regulus estava na parte de dentro, eu podia vê-lo mesmo pela camada fina de fumaça dos londrinos fumantes.

Era tão parecido com Sirius! O mesmo jeito displicente com as mangas da camisa dobradas no cotovelo, que permanecia apoiado na bancada do bar; o mesmo jeito disperso que parecia não notar os olhares femininos. Só parecia. Os olhos cinzas eram os mesmos, o cabelo escuro também, só que um pouco mais curto.

"Regulus" eu o chamei, pois ele não me notara quando cheguei com dificuldade, depois de ter passado por uns quinze grupinhos amontoados de garotas que rezavam para ele dar um mísero olhar de canto.

Ele piscou os olhos cinzentos, tentando retirar meu rosto de sua memória. "Lene?" a voz era idêntica, talvez só um pouco mais rouca, mas ainda assim parecia que eu estava falando com Sirius dois anos mais novo - ele também se encaixava perfeitamente no cenário que continha uma árvore, um Sirius fumante apoiada na mesma e um dia quente de verão.

"Sou eu " sorri um pouco antes dele também fazê-lo e me abraçar, quase me matando.

"Vamos, eu te pago uma bebida." Nos sentamos nos bancos altos do bar, que eram realmente confortáveis - será que eram de couro mesmo?

Conversamos sobre tudo, enquanto bebíamos todo o estoque de vodka do estabelecimento. Regulus me contou sobre a reação dos Black quando ele falou que faria letras, pois que ria ser escritor. Ambos os irmãos sempre foram extremamente criativos e talentosos, e eu não duvidava que ambos fariam grande sucesso em qualquer coisa que realmente quisessem fazer.

Relembramos vários momentos da nossa inocente infância, como quando os dois resolveram colocar chiclete no bumbum dos meus ursinhos de pelúcia. Regulus me contou que as crises de raiva da mãe foram ficando cada vez piores, por conta do número absurdo de namoradas - amantes? Ficantes?- de Sirius; e que ela sempre foi muito rígida com ele, com medo de que alguma das vadias roubasse a fortuna dos Black engravidando. Porém toda a rigidez foi por água abaixo, afinal Regulus também era um garoto Black e lindo.

Assim como Sirius seu irmão possuía aquela aura atrativa, magnética, que o resto do mundo não tinha e nunca teria. Assim como Sirius, Regulus tinha o sorriso Black, que estreitava na medida certa os orbes brilhantes, que sussurravam que queriam alguma coisa...

Da última vez que eu saíra com Regulus para beber eu tinha uns quinze anos e ele treze, foi uma desgraça! Depois de meio copo de cerveja ele já estava bêbado e quase caindo. Eu deveria esperar que as coisas mudassem depois de oito anos, mas mesmo assim eu esperava ter de ajudá-lo a andar até sua casa, que não ficava muito longe daqui. Assim como todas as vezes que estava com Regulus, eu não notei o tempo passar e me esqueci de mandar minha indireta sobre Stalkers...

Regulus me envolveu completamente na sua conversa sobre as maiores e melhores trivialidades possíveis até às três da manhã.

"É, hoje eu levei um bolo."ele riu, pegando a vigésima caipivodka que o barman entregava em suas mãos - agora- vacilantes.

"É?" respondi, minha boca estava muito pesada para eu ser mais do que monossilábica. Eu não havia bebido tanto quanto Regulus, devia estar na minha décima quinta ainda.

" Sirius ia passar aqui." ele fez uma carranca emburrada de bêbado." Por isso que me surpreendi tanto quando ao invés dele eu vi você, Lene."

"Minha culpa."eu confessei, pegando meu copo com os dedos completamente dormentes. " Eu peguei o celular dele e mandei a mensagem, depois que vi as suas ligações."falei um pouco enrolado, eram muitas palavras para minha língua enrolada.

Ele não respondeu de imediato, mas envolveu-me em um abraço e levantou seu copo. " Um brinde ao meu irmão idiota." disse ele animado e assenti seguindo sua ordem.

"Eu não quero que vocês briguem!" eu disse ainda o abraçando, satisfeita apesar de não saber absolutamente nada sobre o motivo da discórdia entre eles.

Decidimos ir embora porque não conseguíamos mais nos manter equilibrados nos banquinhos altos demais para levar um tombo.

Ele não tinha a menor condição de voltar para casa sozinho.

Como se eu estivesse melhor.

A casa de Sirius era exatamente como eu me lembrava, grande. Apesar de antiga, era muito bem cuidada; reformas a cargo de Walburga Black, a mãezinha dele.

"É, Lene, você ainda lembra aonde fica a casa velha dos Black"Regulus falou, em uma forma de agradecimento estranha, ainda se apoiando nos meus ombros. Na realidade, ambos precisávamos de apoio. Eu estava quase caindo no meio da rua com ele, ainda bem que eu estava usando um All star e não uma sandália que provavelmente ia estragar ou simplesmente me fazer beijar a calçada.

"Claro!" disse excessivamente animada e com os olhos um pouquinho mais pesados do que o normal."Eu queria que Sirius estivesse aqui...queria que vocês não brigassem"

"Nós não estamos exatamente brigados" ele saiu do apoio e me encarou de frente, seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam tanto que eu pensei que estivesse conversando com um certo cachorro." Bem, seria mais fácil se ele não fugisse dos problemas dele."

"Qual é o problema dele?"

Lógico, eu estava curiosa, pois provavelmente o tal problema tinha uma relação estreita com o motivo dele estar morando na minha casa. Ou talvez fosse o próprio motivo. Eu nunca fiz questão de perguntar a Sirius, mas não me importava se outra pessoa me contaria. Eu respeitava o espaço e a privacidade do meu animal, mas nunca iria reclamar se o irmão dele me contasse alguma coisa que eu definitivamente não sabia.

"Você deveria dizer quem." ele sorriu com arrogância, e revirou os olhos.

"Quem é, então?"

"A noiva" Regulus respondeu e eu senti que tudo o que eu tinha bebido estava rolando no meu estômago, fazendo voltas e mais voltas, cheias de curvas.

Por um momento eu me senti fora do planeta, fora de órbita. Eu simplesmente sai pela tangente do mundo que girava por conta do excesso de álcool no meu organismo.

Noiva.

Regulus me trouxe de volta à realidade, quando ele tentou andar sozinho e quase tropeçou nos próprios pés.

"Vem cá, eu te seguro" nos apoiamos novamente um no outro, enquanto Regulus procurava as chaves no bolso.

"Daqui eu consigo sozinho, Lene" ele sorriu e colocou a mão no meu rosto puxando-o.

E Regulus me beijou de leve. Nos lábios.

Eu poderia esperar qualquer coisa; até um convite para, sei lá, relembrar a infância e brincar de rolar na lama. Mas não um beijo, e um beijo tão espontâneo, quase inocente.

"Boa noite, Lene" ele sorriu largo, abrindo a porta. "Vê se pega um táxi, viu?"

"Boa..." murmurei, estava surpresa e bêbada demais para ser mais do que monossilábica.

Regulus havia me beijado? Tudo bem eu poderia conviver com isso, eu até mesmo poderia esquecer pela manhã ou pelo resto da noite.

Na realidade eu poderia até esmo esperar um beijo, o que eu não podia esperar era ficar imaginado que com Sirius fosse melhor.

N/A: Então, eu demorei , mas aqui está! Espero que gostem desse capítulo feito de coração!

Bom eu amo o Sirius, mas algumas vezes para saber a verdade nós precisamos de um Regulus na nossa vida!

Sobre aquele botãozinho azul na parte inferior da tela: ele não morde! E eu juro que deixar Reviews emagrece!

:3


End file.
